


The Method to His Madness

by melanieanne



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Angry Revenge Rape, Blackmail, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Brutal Murder, Brutality, Canon-Typical Violence, Carter gets a little carried away, Choking, Creampie, Death, Doggy Style, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Electrocution, Emotional Hurt, Erotic Electrostimulation, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, From Sex to Love, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Heartbreak, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied vaginal sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Individual Chapter Tags, Light Bondage, Loud Sex, M/M, Major Character Injury, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, No Lube, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Permanent Character Death, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Praise kink-ish, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements Later, Revenge, Role Reversal, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Sexual Coercion, Spanking, Torture, Unhappy Ending, Verbal Humiliation, accidental bruising, blood becomes lube, forced anal sex, implied vaginal fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanieanne/pseuds/melanieanne
Summary: "This...isn't love...just lust....desperation...a moment of weakness, at best. I'm here for his sick enjoyment, his prey."After a chance encounter with the infamous Doctor Herman Carter, you find yourself hopelessly wanting more and more of him. You want to get closer to him, but everything is telling you that he's dangerous. He seems innocent enough...is it possible that he's hiding something?
Relationships: David King (Dead by Daylight)/Reader, David King (Dead by Daylight)/You, Herman Carter | The Doctor/David King, Herman Carter | The Doctor/Reader, Herman Carter | The Doctor/You
Comments: 27
Kudos: 63





	1. The Hatch

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by some recent Doctor fanfictions to write up some of my own. There doesn't seem to be enough Doc content out there. My first erotic fanfic in 5-ish years and first DBD fanfic. I tried my best to be as gender neutral as possible. The first chapter was tamed than I intended, but it seems to lead into the rest of what I have planned pretty well. One-shot turned into a full-on story, typical for me LOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags (mostly in order of occurrence): Dubious consent, electrocution, erotic electrostimulation, choking, hair grabbing, fingering, delayed orgasm, masturbation, slight bondage elements, implied vaginal penetration, no pull-out/finishing inside (not sure of the official term of that one), kinda fluff-ish towards the end  
> 

As the dark fog rolls away, the howling wind hits your face. You find yourself outside of a large, open door. Above it reads "Lery’s Memorial Institute". You shudder at the cold and rush inside, hoping that it’s warmer there. You don't see anyone else around. Just inside the door and around the corner, you try to find a generator to work on. Hallways with scattered medical equipment is all you find.

The sound, THAT sound, rang and echoed through the trial -- one person was already dead. Panic is the first thought that comes to mind, how can someone be dead _already_? You take a deep breath. _Easy, I’ll just hop on a generator and everything will be oka-_

The sound happens again, only this time twice and in rapid succession. An uneasy feeling washes over you as you hear your heartbeat in your ears and feel it in your face. You skin crawls and almost feels like it’s on fire. _I'm...the last survivor??!_

"Find the hatch," You mutter quietly to yourself as you begin to run from room to room to room. Hospital beds, showers, a small reception area. Passing the door that leads out to the exit gate, you turn around in confusion. _I was already here, wasn't I?_

A low, ominous song begins to grow louder and louder. _He_ is approaching. Static begins to fill the air around you, raising the hair on the back of your neck and your arms. Quickly and quietly, you jump into a nearby locker. Something akin to a crack of lightning strikes your ears, but you don't scream. A sharp sigh of relief passes your lips. Heart still racing, breath now being held in your chest as a red light appears on the floor outside of your safe little hiding spot. Eyes, pried open and glowing, spot you through the slits. As the locker doors fly open, you can't help but let out a terrorized scream. You're now met with those crazed white eyes and a bloodthirsty grin. He chuckles.

"So, this is where you are..." Carter stabs the tip of his Stick into the locker, it whizzes past you on your left, missing your head by mere inches as it thwacks into the back panel. As the metal weapon scratches down the back of the locker, his grey hand wraps around your neck and lifts you out, easily slinging you over his left shoulder like a ragdoll. "You really should learn what scratch marks are and to not jump into lockers. You made it obvious."

Immediately you begin to struggle and thrash, but Carter is meters away from a meat hook. You know very well that of all of the killers, Doctor Herman Carter wasn't exactly known for having a bleeding heart. _There's no way I'm getting out of this,_ you think defeatedly. You take a deep, relaxing breath and brace for the frigid metal to pierce through your chest and nearly immediately kill you.... _Any second now_...and you wait. Still waiting. Moments pass. Carter is just standing, seeming to stare at the hook. He takes a breathy sigh.

"I've never had a situation quite like this...one teammate dies immediately and the other two decide to vanish...leaving just you to fend for yourself. Almost feels...." _Poetic? Convenient? Pathetic? Any word could complete that statement._ "...unfair."

 _Unfair? This man has unapologetically tortured God knows how many people and he wants to talk about fairness NOW?!_ You begin to struggle again, but he swings The Stick in frustration at you and shakes his head.

" _Tsk tsk tsk._ Come now, if I wanted to kill you, you'd have been back at your cozy little campfire by now." He laughs and grins. "Do exactly as I say, and we'll go find that pesky hatch together afterwards. Do you understand?"

"Uh…uh-huh," you mutter shakily.

"Glad we've reached an agreement of sorts. Let’s be on our way then." Carter, keeping you on his shoulder still, walks down a long hallway. As he carries you, you think you hear the hatch in the distance, maybe even just in the next room. You could try to make a run for it and risk it. Even if he strikes you down, you can theoretically make it out.

You reach the centermost room of the institute—the study, HIS study. Hundreds of books meticulously kept on the walls surrounding a light brown leather chair and a grand dark oak desk. Red and yellow folders are stacked on the desk’s worn surface. Carter stops just beside the chair.

"Now, I'm going to go ahead and let you off of my shoulder. If you try to run, you get zapped and put on the back-most basement hook. Go ahead and struggle."

You fling yourself back and forth until Carter loses his grip and flinches, dropping you feet first onto the ground. His arm covers his face momentarily as he shudders, almost as if dropping you has caused him physical discomfort. Now’s your chance if you want to run, but you find yourself nearly paralyzed. Standing tall once again, his gaze fixates on you. Carter sits in the chair by the desk and motions you over. You approach nervously. His hand pats his thigh, inviting you up. No words are spoken but you know exactly what he wants.

As you swing your leg over and place your weight on him, he leans his head back and moans softly. Timidly you rock your hips like you did when you were on his shoulder. He grins and chuckles quietly before another moan slips past his lips. You feel him underneath you, warm...pulsating. Carter's spark charges on his left hand and gives you a small jolt as his hand caresses the side of your face. The minimal pain is quickly forgotten through the pleasure of feeling him growing more and more eager under his tan slacks.

The Doctor, growing impatient, grabs your hips and holds you onto him more tightly. Clothes are still a barrier, but it feels like there’s absolutely no gap between you and his throbbing erection. Suddenly, he lifts his head and locks his gaze with you, breathing heavily. Carter's hand is behind your head, and you feel him pulling you closer to him but not for the reason you expect. His permanent smirk is momentarily released--the mouthguards having come out of place--and your mouths meet in a moment of confusion and impending ecstasy.

Initially everything screams at you to pull away—the idea of this bloodthirsty, vicious, and relentless man should terrify and repulse you to your core—but you lean in further. Feeling the Doctor’s tongue against yours brings a strange sense of…you struggle to place it. _Security? No, this could be the farthest thing from it._ Sure, you’re alive for _now_. You’re simply at Carter’s mercy. For all you know, you could go through with this and he’ll still hook you, sacrificing you in a vain attempt to sate an unquenchable thirst.

 _The entire reason I’m in this situation is because of this man, no, this monster’s past…someone so inherently evil can’t possibly have the capacity to love..._ He wraps one muscled arm around your waist, the other hand once again caressing the side of your face. _Can they…?_ His hand reaches up into your hair and grasps it, tugging lightly. _This…isn’t love…just lust… desperation…a moment of weakness, at best. I’m here for his sick enjoyment, his prey._ Feeling him pressed against you sparks your own arousal. Since you arrived in this world, you’ve had minimal contact with just about anyone outside of the trials. _It must be the same for the killers…right? Why else would he be so quick to seize this opportunity?_ Your hips inadvertently shift, feeling hotter and more wet.

Carter grins coyly. "You want me, do you not? Can hardly contain yourself…not to worry, you'll have your fill." In a quick motion, he brushes the piles of notes to the floor. The belt comes off and falls on top of the paperwork he’s just swept aside. You lay on your back on the desk. He greedily gives himself a few solid one-handed tugs as you slide your pants down. His breath shudders as he stares at you, as if in awe.

"Truly incredible," he mutters while his fingers spark as they enter you briefly. You cry out in surprise, but not pain. Honestly, you crave that sensation, silently wishing it would happen again. The Doctor, seeming to notice this, smirks as two fingers crackle with a stronger energy, find their way into you again. You feel your lower muscles spasm slightly then relax. His right hand, all the while, is focused on himself. Carter leans back in the chair, eyes closed. His thumb circles the tip as he gives a few upward pulls on his cock. Pre-cum drips over it, wetting it slightly. You lay there, wanting—no, NEEDING him. Needing that sensation to hit you again.

“M..more,” you manage to squeak out.

“Oh?” He doesn’t look at you, it’s like he just knows. Carter grins as three fingers, now visibly sparking reach as deep as they can go. Gasping, you grip the edge of the desk with both hands. Carter can hear it in your exclamation, your quivering voice. “Yes… that’s right, go ahead. No need to hold back.” He smirks. “Scream, as loud as you can. Not a soul will hear you.” His fingers still inside of you, they curl inward as if he’s preparing another charge. The motion repeats, electricity building—once, twice, thrice— _vvvvvvvrrrrtttt._ It causes you to inhale sharply and nearly choke, but a piercing shriek slips past your lips. Your back arches and everything trembles. Almost your entire body felt that one. He’s still leaning back, right hand working rhythmically. Hearing your cry seems to have really gotten him riled up. Carter’s hand stops and rests at the base of his shaft. His breathing slows. He clearly hasn’t finished though. _Is he holding his orgasm back?!_

"We _do_ have all the time in the world…no reason to be hasty…” He mutters under his breath, as he finally looks towards you again. “Who knows when I’ll have an opportunity like this again…” Carter quietly clears his throat, attempting to compose himself. “I wonder just how far you can go...” Charged fingers trace down from just below your neck, to your center, towards your hips. It’s unexpected, _surprisingly_ painful—a loud, piercing yelp escapes your lungs and echoes off of the barren hallways surrounding the study.

 _Shit, that—_ Any semblance of thought disappears as a second, even stronger jolt flies through you as he grabs your wrist. His face, bloodied and twisted, flashes through your mind. Static. Involuntary shrieking. Your muscles quiver, trying to recover from the intensity of the electric current. You hear your own labored breath, suddenly lightheaded. A low chuckle reverberates in your ears.

“I’ve waited long enough,” He growls. Carter grabs your shoulder and your hip, flipping you onto your stomach and just over the edge of his desk. He eagerly stands and slides into you. You feel his right hand hold your right wrist down near the edge of the desk, his left hand reaches towards your neck. Feeling a firm grip on your throat, your body tingles as his hips connect with yours. His soft laugh dissolves into somewhat rhythmic groaning. Plunging in, out, in, out—each movement in is accompanied by an even tighter grip. The desk shifts slightly from the sheer power of him inside of you. Thrusts in, this time deeper than any of the other thrusts—A quick and sharp shock from his grasp sends a squeal ripping from your vocal cords as it strikes you. “Yes,” He moans in carnal pleasure. “ _Scream_ for me.”

“C-Carter!”

“Louder,” He demands, as another wave of electricity ripples through your throat.

“A-Ah!! Doctor Carter...!” You trail off as his grip on your neck tightens for just a moment before releasing. He turns you to face him again while keeping everything in place he sits back in the chair, bringing you with him. Gravity brings you down onto his throbbing cock, and you both moan in surprise. His eyes glow as you wrap your legs around the chair. “Oh, H-Herman,” You feel your face flush as the name sheepishly leaves your lips. Still on top of him, the movement pauses. White eyes glare into yours, almost confused.

“No one’s called me that in years….” His voice sounded cold, stern, almost upset that you invoked his first name. His gaze causes you to shudder. You panic for a moment, the terrifying idea of being shoved onto a meat hook flashes across your mind as it did when you were on Carter’s shoulder. “Would you…say it again?” _He likes it? I suppose there’s no harm…_

“Herman,” You purr. His grin returns and his left hand reaches to caress the side of your face once more. You feel your heart beating in your throat. Leaning in closer, your mouths meet again in a deep, passionate kiss. Hands gripping hips, the movement begins again, becoming faster. You rest your chin on his shoulder, and he rests his on your shoulder. You grasp at his navy-blue jacket, trying to brace yourself. Electricity surrounds his fingers, tracing down from between your shoulders along your spine towards your tailbone. It hurts, but in the best way possible. It’s so intense that your fingers coil and your arm jerks back, tearing a small patch of the jacket clean off. The fabric falls to the floor. Carter doesn’t even seem to notice.

He pushes into you, harder, faster—another jolt of electricity causes you to spasm and cry out. The Doctor’s breathing is deep, almost labored in your ear. He leans his forehead into your shoulder, giving a strained moan. His cock twitches as he releases inside of you. He was so pent up that you can’t contain it all, some of it drips back out onto the chair. Knowing he’s satisfied is enough to push you over the edge. You throw your head back and scream his name again. “Aah, Herman!” You stare at each other, panting, nearly in disbelief that this just occurred. It still doesn’t quite feel real. After about a minute, you grab your clothes from the floor, along with the piece of jacket you tore off. He clothes himself as well.

“Sorry about your frock coat.” Placing the piece of cloth on the desk, Carter shakes his head.

“Not to worry, I didn’t even notice.” He smirks. “Do you…wish to leave now?” You probably _should,_ but as you look into his eyes, the idea of leaving makes your heart sink.

“Maybe not quite yet,” You reply as you slide your clothes back on.

The institute is mostly quiet now, just the distant sound of machinery whirring and clanging. You’re sitting on his lap again, his arms wrapped tightly around your hips, seemingly affectionately. Carter’s eyes are closed—a pretty rare sight. His mouth is agape, and you hear a thundering snore. You smile slightly, fascinated by him. This side of killers is almost never seen, especially in such an intimate way. Your head comes to rest on the Doctor’s rising and falling chest. A soft _th-thump…th-thump…th-thump_ reaches your ear. _Is that…_ Carter’s heartbeat. It’s not really something you ever thought about until now. The killers in this world are…not human necessarily, they just appear to be or once were human. But they’re _living_ , breathing. _His insatiable drive to kill was momentarily outweighed by a need for companionship._

You get the feeling that it’s time to go. When you start to move away from him, he intertwines his fingers to hold you tighter, as if he doesn’t want you to leave. You gently caress the side of his face and his grip loosens. You carefully lift yourself off of his lap, desperately not trying to wake him. It already hurts enough to leave; you don’t want to even think about him watching you disappear back to where you need to go. Grabbing the navy-blue scrap of his coat from the desk, you stuff if in your pocket. Walking towards the sound of the hatch, you turn back as you reach the frame of the door, the man still soundly asleep in his chair.

“Goodbye, Doctor Carter,” you whisper.

The hatch is just a few doors down from the study. Sure enough, it’s open and waiting for you. The dark fog seeping from it guarantees your safety. You look back one more time before jumping into the void to return to the campfire once again.


	2. Quick and Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About a month after the events of “The Hatch”, you find yourself missing his glowing white eyes and electrifying touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd person POV – Doctor x Female-leaning/non-binary - NSFW
> 
> Chapter Tags (mostly in order of occurrence): cannon-typical violence, major character injury, blood, kinda fluff-ish throughout, hurt/comfort, electrocution, erotic electrostimulation, role-reversal, dry humping, handjob, blowjob, oral sex, hair grabbing/pulling
> 
> Series Tags: From Sex to Love, language, emotional manipulation

You stare at the dancing flames of the campfire. Its warmth reminds you of him. Pulling the navy-blue scrap of his coat from your pocket, you bring it to your nose, inhaling deeply. His scent is barely noticeable, mostly faded now. Nuzzling the fabric, you recall the events of about a month prior. _One teammate died quickly, and the other two mysteriously disappeared. I tried to find the hatch, but Carter found me first. His insatiable drive to kill was momentarily outweighed by a need for companionship, and we…. Fucked? No, made love?_ You sigh. You still aren’t exactly sure what it would classify as. All you know is that you miss him immensely, maybe even more than you should.  
  
  
  
You’ve been trying for weeks to be matched up with him again, but to no avail. Huntress, Freddy Krueger, Spirit, even the elusive Wraith among others have attempted to kill you in the past month, but you haven’t seen Doctor, not once. You've even asked around casually, and none of the other survivors recall seeing him in any of their trials either.  
  
  
At least you’ve learned a few new tricks during your excessive time in the trials recently. After being caught in a locker a few times, you’ve decided to learn ways to help you out if it keeps happening. A tap on your shoulder pulls you out of your somber thoughts. Discretely slipping the blue cloth back into your pocket, you turn around to see Kate—her amber curls gently caressing the tops of her shoulders, which are barely covered by her dark purple and gold constellation slip-dress.  
  
  
“You ‘bout ready to head out, darlin’?” Her sweet voice asks.   
  
“Y-yeah, I think so.” You reply as you rummage through your inventory for a small med kit.   
  
David and Jake approach as well, flashlight and toolbox in respective hand.   
  
“Let’s do this!” Jake seems incredibly optimistic.   
  
  
  
You and the other three prepare mentally for the trial. The darkest fog lifts and reveals your surroundings. Trees…lots and lots of trees. And rain. _Perfect,_ you think. _The happiest map to match my happy disposition_. _At least it favors us enough._ Jake is near you, so you find a generator and get to work. The sound of the killer’s terror radius passes nearby but you pay no mind as it moves to the other side of the map in a hurry.   
  
  
  
_***Dink***_ The generator you and Jake are working on roars to life and the light fixture above it is now steadily lit. You run towards the cottage—you know there should be a generator there. The terror radius grows louder as you get closer. Hearing Kate injured in the cottage above you, you hop into a locker right by the stairs. She drops down from the upper floor, trying to get away but she fails. The killer strikes Kate with their weapon, she cries out and falls to the wooden floor with a thud—right in front of the locker you’re in. _Come on, come on._ You think. This is your chance to try out something you recently learned from Jane. You hear Kate groan in pain as she’s picked up and-   
  
  
“RUN, KATE!” You shout as you burst through the locker doors. She falls off the killer’s shoulder and bolts away as quickly as she possibly can. As the bootsteps hastily retreat from the cottage a familiar, pained shudder reaches your ears. You stand, exhausted, staring in disbelief. A tall, broad-shouldered, muscular figure, face covered by its right forearm...and navy-blue coat that has a missing patch just around the left shoulder. _Carter?!_   
  
WHOOSH! You have no time to react. The bloody, metal Stick speeds right towards you, striking you diagonally from your shoulder across your chest. Falling to your knees, you scream in utter agony as an abnormal amount of blood begins to pour from your mangled wound onto the dark wooden floorboards.   
  
_Shit!_ You want to cry; the pain is intense. Your nerve endings shriek and you feel lightheaded momentarily. Seeing blood— _your blood_ —on your trembling hands causes a fear of death to wash over you. It’s been a few trials since you’d been injured, so you’d forgotten how it felt, to be vulnerable. Even those injuries were minor compared to this. You take a shaky breath and manage to quiet yourself a bit. _Will he recognize me?_ Standing tall, his gaze fixates down to you. He raises his weapon again. You cower on the ground, blood pooling around you, as you wait for the second blow. You hear the Stick woosh above you… he missed. Looking up, terrified, his wide, white glowing eyes somehow get even wider as he seems to realize.   
  
“It’s you,” His deep voice makes your heart flutter, despite the fact that he slashed you with his weapon moments ago and tried to do it again shortly after.   
  
“Uh-huh….” You wince as you try to speak. “Agh!”   
  
He gets down on one knee in front of you. “You rescued Kate at the risk of your own life,” He scoffs. “See what altruism gets you?” His left hand reaches towards the massive gash across your torso, but you smack his hand away.   
  
“Don’t touch me.”   
  
“Come now,” He tsks. “I know I surprised you, and I don’t blame you for being upset, but I’m trying to help.”   
  
“I don’t _need_ your help.” You say with a growl. Reaching for your medkit, you begin to try to tend to the laceration. Carter is still there, kneeled in front of you, watching intently. Bandages wrap around your chest; you get about a layer and a half before the metal case is empty. You’re still not feeling better, and the crimson liquid begins to seep through the shoddy patch job. _It’s usually enough…_ You sigh, exasperated and pained.  
  
“The basement entrance is just over that way,” Carter points to the corner of the cottage. “The only chest is down there; you should check it for another medkit. Can you stand?”  
  
You don’t think you can, but you try. The wound gushes some more and burns like hell. You cry out and crumple back to the floor, lips quivering. “I…I need your help…”  
  
“What was that?” He grins, nearly sadistically.  
  
“Please, H-Herman…” Tears well up in your eyes as you look up at him. “He-help me…”   
  
“I hope you know that I didn’t mean for this to happen.” He says quietly as he gently rubs your shoulders and down your spine to the middle of your back. Feeling his touch makes your heart leap. “I reacted solely on reflex. Had I recognized you sooner instead of swinging out of anger, this wouldn’t have happened.” You can hear the regret in his voice.

"I-I'm sorry too, for the stun. I had no idea it was you. The terror radius was different."

  
He extends his hand to you and you grab onto his muscular arm. You slowly make your way into the basement with him.  
  
The basement, what an awfully gloomy and cold place. You absolutely hate it down here. Blood drips from the ceiling above you. You groan as you bend down to open the chest in the back left corner. After a moment or two, it unlatches and…bingo—an emergency medkit. Swapping the old kit into the chest for the new one, you shakily wrap up the gouge the rest of the way. The bleeding finally slows and comes to a halt. A solid, steady inhale and exhale and you’re feeling like yourself again. As you turn around, Carter is standing in front of you, holding the scrap of his coat that had fallen out of your pocket as you were tending to your wound.  
  
“You…” His white glowing eyes lock with yours, head cocking ever so slight to his left. “…kept this?”   
  
You feel your body heat up, flashing back to you in his study at Lery’s—back to him shocking you as you rode him on the chair in his study, your body jolting and ripping the fabric off. You look down, slightly away from him, face flushing. “I…yeah, I-I did.”   
  
Carter walks closer to you, placing his left hand under your chin and pulls you into a kiss. God, how you missed this—missed _him_. Wrapping your arms around his torso, you lean into it as far as you can. Both moaning, you feel that same sensation you did the first time that he kissed you.  
  
You still feel conflicted. He’s dangerous, his weapon quite literally mangled your body in a single swipe and yet, you crave him. His arms rest on your shoulders, one hand reaching up to stroke your hair and pull you even closer. Your heartbeat feels as if it’s outside of your chest and it thumps even harder as you feel Carter’s pulse, equally as strong. _He seemed worried after he injured me. Could…there actually be something here?_ The sound of the generator powering up a few floors above us causes him to pull away abruptly.  
  
“Oh, uh right. Maybe we should get back to it?” You suggest.  
  
“I’d love to, but…” He glances down and groans uncomfortably. His tan pants are bulging. “This would make it difficult. Hardly any point considering there’s two gens already running. If you want to go and help your friends, I can handle it myself.”  
  
The idea of Herman pleasuring himself makes your whole body tingle. His strong, muscular arm working methodically until he comes...it makes you want him even more.  
  
“I haven’t seen you in a month,” You sigh, shaking your head. “There will always be more generators for me to do. Besides….” Approaching him, you use as much of your body as you can to push him against the wooden panels. He looks at you in shock. “I don’t have to play the victim this time.”  
  
“Oh?” Carter smirks. You turn around, making sure to brush your ass against his throbbing erection. Glancing back at him, you lightly bite your lip enticingly. His left hand wanders up your side, across your chest. The familiar sensation of his hand at the base of your neck causes your body to shiver. Moaning quietly, he hastily grabs your hips, bringing you closer. You put your hands on top of his, pressing yourself against him feverishly. His heat combining with yours causes your breath to catch in your throat, your eyelids flutter. Carter’s hand moves up your neck and right to the edge of your mouth, a small spark tingles your lips as he traces their curves with his fingertip. Fabric still between you, he gives you a few quick, greedy thrusts. You would love for him to go at you again, giving him full control… no, as much as you want him like that, no matter how much _he_ wants you like that…. there are other survivors around this time. Being that loud again would be incredibly risky. You turn around quickly, smirking back.  
  
“Tease,” He huffs.  
  
“Hush,” You have other plans. Your hands find their way to his hips. _No desk, no problem._ Hands trace down his thighs as your knees hit the cold pavement of the basement floor. The Doctor looks down at you, eyes gleaming eagerly. He has to know what’s coming. While you grope his pulsating cock over his tan slacks, he licks and bites his lip lightly in anticipation. The side of your face brushes against him, and he groans loudly. You can't help yourself as your hands caress his inner thigh. You want nothing more than to take in every little detail—every individual stitch, every little gentle fold of the light brown cloth that’s barely containing his eagerness.  
  
  
  
Another generator finishes in the distance. _Shit, two to go, better hurry this up._ Carter’s left hand grabs your hair, tugging tightly as you undo his pants. His right hand reaches towards his shaft, but you quickly take your hand and brush him away, actually intertwining your fingers with his to stop him. “Nope, don’t even think about it.”  
  
“Hmph,” He seems almost distressed that you won’t let him take control.  
  
“Trust me,” You whisper as you grasp the base of his shaft and swirl your tongue around the tip. His hips jerk forward, like an unexpected twitch, causing him to go to the back of your throat. You gag briefly but recover by relaxing and sliding his head gently along the roof of your mouth. Tongue wrapping around his cock, you moan deeply. Carter moans in response, as his left hand grabs your neck. Electricity crackles from his fingers and you feel a small shock, your head involuntarily jerking downward. As the downward movement happens, he pushes forward just slightly. Gagging again, but you don’t mind. A slightly salty taste hits your tongue briefly. Herman seems to be really enjoying himself, to the point that he doesn’t seem remotely bothered that yet another generator is powering up.  
  
This is far different from your first encounter. This time, there are teammates to come save you should he decide to turn on you and throw you on a basement hook at the last minute. You’re very much in control…you aren’t on top of him in a brown leather chair letting him and gravity do all the work. Your body heats up again just thinking about the intensity. _Intensity..._ You grasp the base of his shaft again, tongue wrapping around, only this time you make sure to put some good pressure as hand and mouth simultaneously shift forward, back, forward, back. Carter swallows heavily, body trembling. His hips push toward you again, and you lean into it as he does. His left-hand curls inward into a fist. Static begins to fill the air around you, raising the hair on the back of your neck and arms. You wrap your lips around him tighter, bracing for it. _Vvvvvvvrrrrtttt!_ Your scream is muffled by his pulsating cock.  
  
“Fuck,” He gasps, right hand shakily reaching for one of the loose panels on the wall. His left hand grabs your throat. Another slightly charged shock to the neck follows up the first. Herman’s grip on your throat is exhilarating. Again, everything vibrates. He throws his head back towards the wall and cries out. As the final generator is powered and the siren sounds, you feel it. Warm, salty, you savor the unexpected sharpness of the taste as it fills your mouth and slides down the back of your throat. He exhales deeply. “That…was phenomenal,” He grins as he zips his pants up.  
  
“What about the trial though?” You ask as you stand and brush the dust off of your pants. “The generators feel like they were powered so fast. That doesn’t bother you, does it?”  
  
“Gideon Meat Plant is more my style. I hate this forest and everything about it,” He looks you in the eyes. “Well, just about everything.”   
  
“Oh, uh…” You can feel yourself blushing. You chuckle nervously.  
  
“Mm, your shirt,” Carter gestures to it and you glance down.  
  
“Yep, blood will do that,” You sigh. “It’s alright.”   
  
“Here,” The Doctor takes his frock coat off, just the ruffled white undershirt with the ruby gem is left clinging to his form. He stands behind you and drapes it over your shoulders. “Take it with you.”  
  
“But-”   
  
“I want you to have it. I’m sure I can get a brand new, non-ripped one from the Entity. Besides,” He caresses the side of your face. “Who knows when the next time I can see you will be? Wouldn't want you forgetting me."   
  
“T-Thanks, Herman,” You feel as if your heart is going to jump out of your throat. It’s hard to tell him exactly how much this means to you. You take it off and manage to stuff it into your empty emergency med kit. The last thing you want is the other survivors asking questions. _The others…shit, I didn’t see where the gates are._  
  
“Head out to the right when you get to the top and keep walking. One of the exit gates should be that direction.” Carter embraces you one last time before you head back up the basement stairs.  
  
  
  
You walk back through the forest and the rain, sure enough coming to one of the exit gates. The 3 red lights on the lever box are glowing as Kate, Jake, and David are there waiting.   
  
“There you are, we were worried sick about ya!” Kate scolds. “I was so sure that mean ‘ol Doctor was gonna camp you for saving me!”  
  
“Yeh, where _were_ you the whole time?” David questions, eyes squinting.  
  
“Oh, well, I just looped him at the cottage of course,” _This won’t fool anyone._ “He was obsessed with me after I stunned him, haha. Wouldn’t take his focus off me for a _second_.”  
  
The three of them look at each other for a moment.  
  
“That…is…totally awesome!” Jake beams. “I bet you sure taught him a thing or two!”   
  
“You have no idea,” You chuckle.  
  
“Looks like ya spent so much time letting him chase you that you’re starting to sound like him!” Kate giggles.   
  
“Can we get goin'? I’m soaked to the bone.” David pulls the lever down the rest of the way and the four of you escape.   
  
  
  
Back at the campfire, you sneak away from the entire crew to a secluded spot. You open up the med kit and pull out his torn frock coat. Wrapping it around you, you take in his scent and drift off to sleep—hoping that it won’t be another month until you can see Herman again.


	3. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite being at Gideon Meat Plant, Carter doesn’t seem interested in participating in the trial the ‘normal’ way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd person POV –Doctor x Female-leaning/non-binary - NSFW   
> Tags (mostly in order of occurrence): Neck kissing, Fingering, Doggy style, fingers in mouth, body licking, hair pulling, loud sex, rough sex, choking, rape/non-con elements, bruising, accidental bruising, Carter gets a little carried away, creampie, hurt/comfort, canon-typical violence
> 
> Series Tags: From Sex to Love, language, emotional manipulation

Brushing the plastic dummies to the concrete floor, he grabs you under your thighs and lifts you onto the frigid metal table. His hand brushes down the length of your thigh as you wrap your legs around his torso. The tube lights above you flicker as he leans closer to you. Feeling Herman's breath sends chills across your skin. Eyelids flutter as you feel his warm, wet lips pressed to your neck.  
  
"Do we, uh, have time for this?"   
  
Carter looks at you and smirks. "One of your friends quickly died on the hook, the second is one is on the ground bleeding out on the other side of the building and the third disappeared. We have as much time as we need." His index finger gently traces down the outer curvature of your ear, along the side of your face and down to your chin.   
  
"That's...." You recall him telling you that he prefers this realm just a day or so ago, in the cottage at the Red Forest. _Why isn't he doing things the normal way? He needed to sacrifice us…_ Carter pulling you into a kiss disrupts your thoughts. _Who cares if he’s changing it up? Just means more time with him._ His hand caresses your inner thigh, and you shiver audibly. He brushes over your crotch momentarily before quickly returning his hands to your hips. “Tease,” You huff as you smirk. “Payback for last time?”   
  
He laughs quietly as one hand undoes the clasp of your pants. “Perhaps just a bit,” His glowing white eyes stare down at you intently. When you’re standing, you’re actually not _too_ much shorter than him, but sitting up on this table, he’s basically towering over you. Your heart nearly leaps out of your throat when you feel him kiss you on the forehead. Leaning your head into his chest, you inhale deeply. His scent drives you wild, you just can't get enough of it. You slide your pants off, the frigid metal of the table touching your bare ass is actually a bit uncomfortable. He glances down at you, licking his lips. His sparking hand traces down your spine and you give a spastic cry. Fingers hastily enter you and you give a relieved sigh and moan. Bringing your heels to rest on the edge of the table, you push your hips towards him as his fingers work, desperate for more. You don’t even realize that you’re practically humping his hand. Wide, white eyes stare down at you as he grins.  
  
"Seems like you've missed me," He chuckles.   
  
"So much," You moan.   
  
"Well, it has been over a month since we both got to have some fun, I’m not surprised..." He grins widens. "If this feels good, what's coming is going to turn you into a quaking, screaming mess."   
  
"Oh?" You smirk back.   
  
"Hands and knees, now." His voice is firm, nearly demanding. As you shift on the metal table, you hear his pants rustling as they're hastily unzipped.   
  
  
You feel his hand tap the back of your thigh, so you move a little more towards the center of the table. The sensation of metal bowing underneath you startles you at first, but it shows no sign of breaking. You glance back. Herman is on his knees behind you, rubbing his shaft and staring at your naked form. His left hand grabs your hip as his right hand guides his throbbing cock into you. As it does, you groan and gasp, leaning your forehead into your elbow. _Shit, he feels so much bigger than the first time._ The movement is slow and shallow at first, as if he’s trying to not overwhelm you.   
  
"This will be intense," He warns while the movement continues. "So just tell me when you're ready."   
  
You nod and decide to take this moment in, as he moves rhythmically, methodically, gently. Just having him inside of you again feels incredible. Last time you barely had time to get _him_ off, the trial went so quickly, you wanted him inside you so desperately then, but there were other survivors around. They made it difficult to truly have a good time. The death chime sounds, and you hear the hatch open somewhere on the second floor below you. Now it’s back to how it was at Lery’s…just you, and Carter.   
  
"Okay, let's do this." You say.   
  
"If you need me to stop, just say 'Awakening'." _Oh shit, a safeword? He's serious._ You give a quick nod.   
  
Feeling his hands on your hips, he thrusts the entire length of his cock into you. Your breath catches in your throat as your entire body shivers with pleasure. He chuckles quietly, the pace beginning to build.  
  
His hands move up to the sides of your face, thrusting all the while. Electricity crackles from his fingers—a quick, sharp shock ripples through your jaw, splitting down your neck and up through your head, causing you to yelp loudly.  
  
"Mmm, yes." Carter groans, thrusting deeper still. Two fingers from each hand find their way into your mouth and you give a surprised moan as he pulls your head back a little. Your eyes wander to the dusty cables draped from the metal rafters, probably 25 feet above you. The tube lights flicker, just enough for you to notice. His fingers still in your mouth, you get another quick jolt during the deepest thrust so far. Your vision goes white momentarily and the shock causes your body to relax, nearly going limp for a moment. His hands brush along your shoulders, towards you lower back. His touch is surprisingly gentle, voice sounding slightly concerned. “Still doing alright?”   
  
“Uhhuh,” You huff. As you start to regain control of your muscles, you manage to bring your elbows into your sides, bracing you as he moves even faster. His body is so warm, hovering just above yours. You both moan loudly as he pushes into you again, lips slowly tracing from your shoulders down your spine to your lower back. Another cry escapes your lips as his tongue runs up the length of your spine towards your neck. “Oh-h, f-fuuuck,” you groan. Hearing his heavy, panting breaths in your ear, your heart beats almost out of control. His left hand brushes your cheek, and he pulls you to the right, into a deep kiss. The pace slows a bit as your tongues wrap around each other. He seems to be focusing more on each individual push and pull. Hand slides down your shoulder and to your hip, gripping tightly.   
  
A crackling current shoots through your hip and down your legs, everything trembles as you cry out. His low chuckle and the sensation of his hand on the base of your neck sends a shiver down your back. _Vvvvvvvrrrrtttt!_ Your throat shakes as you shriek sharply. Looking behind you, you see _him_ —grinning, licking his lips. Another shock as he hits somewhere deep get you close.  
  
"Hhng, harder..." You beg.  
"What was that?" He pants. You hear it in his voice, he knows exactly what you said. He just wants to hear it again.  
"Fuck me harder, Herman!" You moan loudly.  
  
Herman’s hand grasps the back of your neck, pushing your face down to the table. The metal, which felt freezing minutes ago, now feels great on your quickly warming skin as he uses the full motion of his hips to move in, out, in, out. His hands gripping your sides tightly, he lays into you full force. You lean your head into your elbow as the sound of him connecting with you gets faster and louder. Each deep thrust elicits a moan from your lips. The metal table creaks a bit under the weight of the both of you, but still stands steady. His hand moves in between your shoulders, still pinning you down. The quick, deep pace is starting to wear you out a little. Your hands grip the back of your neck as he hits a new spot. Breathing faster, you feel his hands on top of yours behind your neck. You both stay that way for a moment, but then his hand grabs yours and brings it almost behind your back. Wrists interlocked, another wave of electricity pulses down your arm and into your chest, up your neck—a pained scream tears through your vocal cords. You almost want to call the safeword, but some slow, focusing breaths keep you going. You manage to glance behind you for a moment. Some sweat is becoming visible on his face, white eyes fixated on you as his laugh dissolves into a lusty moan. The movement slows again, his breathing heavier. _Is he…getting tired?_   
  
_No sense in letting him do all the work…_ You bring your hips down, swaying back and forth, up, back—his hands are back on your hips, caressing them gently. As you press backwards into him, hips rocking side to side, a little clockwise motion, you swear you hear him mutter your name. His fingers run through your hair before he grasps tightly and begins to thrust hard and deep. Another blast of electricity causes you to howl—your cry echoes off of the concrete walls. His hips buck feverishly into you, his hands pinning yours down to the table. The hair on your arms and neck stand up on end. _Vvvvvvvrrrrtttt!_ An even louder screech echoes and he pins your neck to the table, pretty hard. Attempting to breath but it’s actually difficult.   
  
“C-Carter…” You gasp. The thrusts get greedier, faster still. Your breath catches in your throat, things getting a little fuzzy. _The word, the word…_ “Awa-” As you try to utter the safeword, another jolt keeps you from blacking out. He hits the same deep spot with a few repeating full-length thrusts and the wave of ecstasy washes over your entire body, a long trembling cry escapes your lips as it does. You feel his forehead pressed between your shoulders as he moans, his muscles trembling as he comes inside of you. His grip on your neck releases as well and you lay on your side, taking a shaky, coughing breath. Feeling his hand gently brushing your neck, you glance up at him.   
  
“Mm, apologies,” He says, noticing the light bruising on your neck. “It would seem I went a little too far.”  
  
As you go to move off of the table, he reaches his hand out to help you down.   
  
“It’s fine, Herman. I’ll be okay.” You say as your feet hit the floor. You start sliding your clothes back on. “So, uh, don’t you need sacrifices to do well?”  
  
“Why do you ask?” He says as he slides his tan slacks back on.  
  
“You only hooked one of us.”  
  
“Why do you care?”  
  
“Because I…care about you. I want you to hook me.”  
  
His head snaps over to you, white eyes staring angrily into yours. “Absolutely not,” he growls.  
  
“Just hook me!” You shout.  
  
“Who’s the killer here?” He sneers. “Last I checked, it was me, not you.”  
  
“There’s no way the Entity will be happy with this trial-”  
  
“And? I serve myself, not that damn Entity.”  
  
_Wow, I hit a nerve._ You look over to the hook near the corner of the room. _What will it take for him to do it?_ “Well, I’m not leaving unless you hook me.”  
  
“Oh?” He doesn’t look at you, he just picks up The Stick from where it was leaning against the side of the table. “Is that so?”  
  
You exhale sharply. “Yeah, that’s right.”  
  
His back is turned to you as he speaks softly. “You need to leave.”  
  
“Hook me, Herman.”  
  
“Out of the question. The hatch is on the floor below us, waiting for you. Go on.”  
  
“I’m not leaving.”  
  
He gives a short growling sigh. “What do you expect will come of this?”  
  
"I just...I know you need the blood points. We all do out here."  
  
“What’s so difficult about just leaving?”

“What’s so difficult about putting me on a hook?”

“Why would you be willing to die, for me?”  
  
“I know you need this. It’s not like I’ll die forever. Please, hook me, I'll be fine."  
  
“This isn’t a game.” He huffs. “I’m not discussing this with you any further.” He’s still facing away from you. “Leave, now. This is the last time I’ll say it.”  
  
“No, just-”  
  
WHOOSH! The Stick strikes you across your neck down towards your middle. Your vision blurs, your ears burn and ring as you crumple to the cold ground. You moan and whimper. The pain is as intense as when he hit you in the Red Forest. You hear him sigh as you feel yourself slung over his shoulder. Awake enough to see that your blood is seeping onto his white shirt, to see the ground moving underneath, but too pained to try to wiggle off of him. He comes to a stop a few moments later. The sound of the hatch reaches your ears as he places you on the ground next to it. His footsteps retreat, the echoes of them fade into the distance. “Herman…” your voice is weak, quiet. Even if he did hear you, he probably isn’t coming back. Mentally and physically defeated, you go through the hatch and back to the campfire.

Jake, David, and Felix are chatting around the warm fire’s glow as you saunter past.  
"Oh, hey!" Jake shouts. "Long trial?"  
"Yeah," you mutter, still slowly walking away. "I just...need some rest."

Back in your secluded spot, you take his frock coat out of the med kit case and wrap it around your shoulders, taking in his scent again. The bruises on your neck still hurt a little but only as you brush your fingers across them. _What would possess him to not take the easy hook on me…any other killer would jump at the chance…I thought he’d do it, but he didn’t. He’s never done things the right way. From our first encounter, until recently…never. We started to have a normal trial, in the Red Forest...until he knew I was there...why..._ You drift off to sleep, exhausted, wondering if you’ll ever understand the mind of Herman “The Doctor” Carter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the mostly plot-less "trilogy". There will be more, with some sexy stuff but things are going to get intense from this point. If that interests you, feel free to read on. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed so far! If you enjoyed, consider supporting me: ko-fi.com/melanieanne.


	4. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your sexual encounter with Doctor in the Red Forest, David has become very aware of your secret. He promises not to tell anyone, but for a price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd person POV – David x Female-leaning/Non-Binary; mentions of Doctor x Female-leaning/non-binary - NSFW 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING - TRIGGER WARNING - TRIGGER WARNING - TRIGGER WARNING - TRIGGER WARNING - TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> THIS IS STAYING SECOND PERSON, SO TRIGGER WARNING. There will be a tamer TLDR at the beginning of the next chapter, so please please please don’t be afraid to skip over this if it’s not something you enjoy. This one’s for plot purposes as well as me exploring new topics of writing. It's definitely shorter though, I struggled to come up with what I ended up with. We'll get back to the Doc stuff next chapter.
> 
> Tags (mostly in order of occurrence): sexual coercion, blackmail, rape/non-con elements, choking, bondage, rape, face fucking, hair pulling  
> Series Tags: From Sex to Love, language, emotional manipulation

You awaken in your spot away from the campfire, surrounded by Carter’s jacket— _the_ jacket that you tore a hole in during your first encounter with him. His scent is so much stronger on this than the tiny scrap you took with you prior to receiving this gift. You’ve been sleeping with it as a blanket since he gave it to you a few days ago. The trial at Gideon Meat Plant last night still weighs on you. He refused to hook you, even going as far as striking you down and carrying you to the hatch himself. _Killers need to sacrifice us to do well…so why didn’t he do it?_ Closing your eyes, you stretch your arms up over your head, twisting your lower back a little too. Everything is still pretty sore from your time with Doctor yesterday.  
  
"Aye, g’mornin'!"  
  
You yelp, startled, bringing your arms down to fling the coat off of your lap; it lands to your side. “David?! What the hell are you doing out here?!”   
  
“I could ask you the same thing,” You can feel his cold gaze. “I just wanted t’ ask you about the trial a few nights ago. Y’know… the one in the Red Forest… with Doctor?"  
  
You freeze, eyes widened. “I-I…uh-”  
  
David crouches down to your eye level. “And don’t play dumb.” As he stands, he snatches the frock coat from the ground next to you. He examines it and looks at you, scoffing. “You gotta be fockin' kidding me.”  
  
“David-”   
  
“I just looped him at the cottage,” He quotes you mockingly. “He was _obsessed_ wit me.” Shaking his head, he tosses the coat back on the ground next to you. “Just like you were obsessed with sucking his dick, eh?"  
  
Your hands shake, a mixture of confusion and anger overwhelms you. “B-But how did you, you-”   
  
“It’s simple. I was snooping around tryin’ to find a new item to escape the trial with after I finished the upstairs cottage gen when I heard you talkin’ to somebody. Lo and behold, I creep down the basement stairs and hear you saying how “It’s been a month”, and “I don’t have to play the victim this time,” You feel sick, hands are still shaking. If you weren’t already sitting down, you would’ve needed to by now. You’re just thankful none of the other survivors are around to hear this.  
  
“Oh, and even BETTER,” David continues. “I _saw_ yeh. You were ALL over him.”  
“David-”   
“Grinding on him like a dog in heat, god! That look you gave him, y’know, the one where you batted your eyes and bit your lip….” He grins. “Oh, and the way you dropped to your knees, fockin' priceless!"  
“H-How much did you see?!”  
“ _All_ of it, you derty little slut. You were so busy suckin’ him dry, I’m not surprised you didn’t notice me.” David straddles you on the ground, pushing you and pinning you to the grass. His knees are on your wrists. “But I noticed you…”  
  
“U-uh,” You stutter nervously.

“I’d be lyin’ if I said I wasn’t jealous of ‘im.” His fingers brush yours lips.  
  
Panic sets in. You suddenly wished someone else was around. You try to scream but David clasps his hand onto you, hard. You thrash under his weight, but you’re unable to remove the muscled man from you. You clench your jaw and shake your head, trying to break away. Hyperventilating, your mind races as you grow more desperate. You manage to bring your knee up sharply into his thigh, distracting him enough to get your mouth free for just a moment. Needing to scream for anybody to help. David reaches towards you again and you bite down, _HARD._ He yelps, ripping his hand away, completely taken aback by what you just did.

“SOMEONE, HE-”

David's open hand whips across your face, cutting off your cry for help. “Fockin' hell,” He growls. You taste blood in your mouth, you’re unsure if it’s yours or David’s…or both. The brawler wraps one hand around your throat tightly as the other hand disappears into his jeans. You groan deeply, the bruises from Carter burn as David grips over them mercilessly. “Keep quiet, or else et’ll be my fist next time.” Tears pool in the corners of your eyes as your whimpering sobs are stifled by his hand on your neck. His other hand reaches for Herman’s coat. You watch in silent horror as David tightly ties your wrists together using the sleeves of the frock coat. Quick, shaky breaths are all you can manage for a moment.

"You listen t’ me.” David’s hand grabs your chin, locking his dark eyes with yours. “Just let me have this, and your secret is safe. Sound good?" Your lips quiver as you sob harder.

“N-No…please…” You croak.

“Shh, just pretend I’m Doctor Carter.” His thick, throbbing cock is out of his jeans now, dripping with precum already. “And remember what I said about my fist, yeah? No teeth, or else.”

Another stream of tears drip down your face as one hand forces your jaw open, his dick sliding right into your mouth. Your heartbeat is in your stomach as he pushes his hips towards you. More tears as you gag loudly. David groans as he forces himself deeper into your throat. You moan in disgusted surprise. Both of his hands are on your neck as he thrusts down roughly. Barely able to breathe, your vision blurs and flashes white as he continues. One hand reaches for your hair and jerks your head back and pulls your head forward as another shove into your mouth leaves your body trembling. Exhausted muscles useless against his advances. You choke and cry loudly—but you’re so far away from the campfire…no one will hear you but your vicious attacker. Fighting to breathe, you desperately thrash again. Eyelids heavy, the last thing you see is the twisted grin on David’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ll get back to the Doc stuff next chapter. I'm sure ya'll can tell where THIS is going (Doc is NOT gonna be happy, for obvious reasons). Next chapter is also going to be MASSIVE. It's already over 2,600 and I'M NOT DONE. Hoping it will be out before the 22nd.


	5. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter is infuriated to learn that someone has traumatized his lover. Something snaps and he’s hellbent on making David pay in the most painful and humiliating way possible. (This one is also pretty brutal, mind the tags!)
> 
> Absolutely a massive chapter, 3,200+ words!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags (mostly in order of occurrence): Graphic depictions of violence, sexual violence, Non-Con/Rape, Post-Rape, Hurt/Comfort, Possessive behavior, Torture, graphic violence, revenge, brutality, blood, choking, bondage, electrocution, angry revenge rape, masturbation, humiliation, face fucking, praise kink-ish, spanking, no lube, forced anal sex, biting, fingers in mouth, multiple orgasms, orgasm denial, Mori, major character death
> 
> Series Tags: From Sex to Love, language, emotional manipulation
> 
> Yeah...Carter's PISSED. I posted the shorter chapter a few days ago and HAD to get this one out ASAP.

As you come to, your head throbs. Vague memories, _unpleasant sensations_ flood your mind. You hope it was just a nightmare. Looking at your outstretched arms, tears begin to well up. The sleeves of Carter’s frock coat are still tied tightly around your wrists, restraining them. You feel your heart shatter, remembering that _his_ jacket—something that you held so dearly—was used as a weapon against you. Cold white tile underneath you, it’s clear that you’re no longer in your secluded spot away from the campfire. The sound of dripping water echoes in the otherwise seemingly empty room. You don’t even care where you are at this point, the pain of what David did to you weighs heavily on your mind. Footsteps approach and you coil into yourself. _Is he back for more?!_   
  
“No, leave me alone! Please…” Your voice is shaking as you try to shout. A hand touches your hip, and you whimper. _Not again, I’ll do anything,_ you want to speak but fail to. Eyes closing, trembling, you can’t bear to look towards whoever is behind you…until a familiar touch strokes your hair and back. Still shaking, you peer behind your shoulder. Carter, in his tan slacks and white, ruffled long-sleeved shirt, is staring down at you. The blood stain on his left shoulder from when he knocked you out and took you to the hatch the other night is still there. Wordlessly, he kneels in front of you. As he unties his jacket from your wrists, he strokes the tops of your hands, trying to restore some of your circulation. His touch is so warm, comforting on your freezing, pale skin. A low growl breaches his lips as he examines the bruises on your wrists, the darkened bruises on your neck, and the hand-shaped welt on your face.   
  
“What has he done to you?”   
  
“…I thought I was alone and he…. he knew…. about us…. he saw _everything_ ….” Your lips quiver, remembering the brawler’s face as his hands were wrapped around your throat. The Doctor embraces you tightly as you break down. Tears stain his shirt as your mind is reeling. You sob harder, your breath hitching in your throat.   
  
"Shhh," He hushes as he rubs your back. "I'm here. I'm right here." His scent is familiar, comforting. His hand strokes your hair, the back of your head, your shoulders as you try to emotionally decompress from David’s attack. "When you’re ready, you can tell me what happened."   
  
“He…pinned me down…my mouth…he…I couldn’t…get him off of me…” You snivel. “I blacked out…I think he…” The sensations return again, and you give a whiny cry. He holds you tighter, the top of your head under his chin. “Why me…tell me…. Herman, please….”   
  
“I don’t-”   
  
“Why, of everyone, did you choose me…”   
  
He takes a deep sigh. “You aren’t in a position to know that, not yet.” More warm tears fall down your cheeks. You snivel as you struggle to catch your breath. Herman wipes some of the tears away. “I promise you’ll know soon. I’m terribly sorry…” He strokes your hair again. “I never intended to put a target on your back…I never imagined anyone would be so _bold_.”   
  
“Where…. where are we?”   
  
“The Lery. I brought you here.” You’re too exhausted to ask how that’s even possible. He picks up the navy frock coat off the ground and scoops you into his arms. “Come, let’s go to my study. I think you should take a nice nap while I entertain our…guest.” Head against his chest, the world fades to the sound of his footsteps on the dirty, white tiles.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
“Mr. King,” A voice echoes from the speakers. Television screens filled with static whirl mechanically above the unconscious brawler’s head. “Paging David King.”   
  
Groaning, David's eyes open slowly. His ears are still ringing, as if a flashbang has recently gone off in front of him. “Damn…. agh, my head…ugh, where the hell-?”   
  
“Try to stay calm,” The voice continues. “Or don’t, frankly it’ll be so much more fun if you squirm.”   
  
Black leather straps hold David's wrists down to the cold, metal chair. Similarly, metal bars restrain his feet. He bucks and tries to break out but can’t. He grits his teeth and growls. “Who the hell do ya think you are?! Why are you doing this?!”   
  
“It’s simple, really.” The shadowed figure drops from the observation room above, landing on its feet with a thud. White eyes gleaming out of the darkness, he glares at the tied down brawler in front of him. A brief flash of light reveals the Doctor, one eye twitching. “You damaged something that belongs to _me_.” Approaching the chair, he taps a dented metal bat into his sparking hand. He huffs and licks his lips. “And now… I must damage _you_.”   
  
"Yeh?” David scoffs. “I ain't scared of ya. You can't do shit to me, pal! Gimme your best sho-!"   
  
The metal bat strikes David across the face. He screams in surprise as he’s hit. Carter growls, eyes glowing.  
  
“You _defiled-!_ ” Thwack! To the neck.   
  
“You _desecrated-!_ ” THWACK. To the chest.   
  
“You HUMILIATED-!” THWACK! Each blow grows stronger and stronger.   
  
“Something-!” THWACK! To the leg.   
  
“That WASN’T-!” THWACK! To the left wrist.   
  
“Yours-!” THWACK! To the right wrist.   
  
“TO VIOLATE!” The Doctor roars as the man’s blood splatters across his pristine, ruffled shirt with each crack. Shaking and shuddering, David coughs roughly—blood spills onto his jeans. Quick breaths in and out, a choked groan. _This shouldn’t be happening, HOW is it happening?_ Panic overwhelms David’s mind. Carter cackles.   
  
“Imbecile,” His grey hand wraps around the man’s neck. “You’ve in my world now.” Electricity courses through the brawler's writhing body, windpipe being solidly crushed as it happens. Releasing David from his grip, the Doctor hastily throws the bloodied bat to the ground and picks up Ol’ Faithful—the Stick. The tip of the sharp metal weapon punctures David’s middle and he whimpers. “I should gut you like the vermin that you are,”  
  
“I-” He coughs more violently than last time, struggling to spit out the excess of blood that has pooled in his mouth. “I’m sorry, I d-didn’t kno-ow-”   
  
“LIAR!” Carter’s voice booms and echoes off the walls. “Why do you insist on _insulting_ me?! Thinking me a fool.” He shoves the tip of the Stick through David's foot. An ear-splitting howl tears through the stale air. He’s never experienced this level of agony in his life. “I know _everything_ ,” The Doctor leans in, relishing in the dark-haired man’s suffering as he speaks. “Wiggle, little worm.” Grinning, he pushes the Stick down harder and twists it. David screeches and gives a whiny cry, wishing for death.   
  
White eyes snap to David's left hand. Broken skin that’s only had maybe an hour to try to scab, in the shape of teeth marks. Carter grits his teeth angrily at the proof of the attack on _his_ lover. Clenching his right first, he slams it down brutally onto the left forearm of his unwilling test subject, the sheer force snapping it cleanly into two pieces. Pure anguish. Tears stream steadily as David shrieks and quivers violently, failing to calm himself.  
  
“F-Fuck!” David cries and trembles, adrenaline continuing to keep him from passing out.   
  
A charged hand lifts into the air and comes down onto the side of the man’s face, electricity burning a handprint into his pale skin. Ah, yes, the screaming, the familiar, wonderful stench of singed flesh. The Doctor bites his lip and quivers with twisted glee. He’s heard this man scream countless times before, but these wails are on an entirely new level…which means that it worked, it _truly_ worked.  
  
"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'LL NEVER EVEN LOOK AT THEM AGAIN, JUST PLEASE-" The back of Carter’s hand connects with the brawler's face in one swift motion.   
  
"Actions have consequences, Mr. King. You cannot just do as you wish and assume nothing bad will come of it." His eyes move along the length of his weapon, down towards his victim’s face. "Especially to something that isn't yours. As a matter of fact,” Carter lifts one knee up onto David’s broken arm and it makes a sickening ‘crunch’ sound as he leans his weight onto his shattered bones. “I have half of a mind to make you feel just as they did.” The Stick quickly moves from his middle, up his center, ripping his shirt and exposing his rippling abs.   
  
“You-” More coughing, more blood. “How…the Entity wouldn’t-”   
  
“Didn’t you hear me, boy?” Herman sneers. “You’re in _my_ world. The Entity has no power here.”   
  
David’s eyes are wide as he trembles. “Sh-SHIT! PLEASE, I’LL DO ANYTHING-”   
  
“Careful what you wish for,” Carter chides as his hand brushes over his crotch, the fabric tight over his rapidly growing erection. “And please, do keep screaming.”   
  
“Y-You sick fuck,” David spats.   
  
The Doctor growls and clutches the back of David’s head, a massive blast of electricity causes the brawler to spaz and shriek again. Carter’s inhales and exhales loudly through his clenched teeth as the sounds echo off of the walls of the institute—he chuckles.  
  
“Louder,” He demands as an even stronger shock courses through David. His shout dissolves into hysterical sobbing. Carter’s cruel cackle swirls around the brawler’s brain, replaying over and over and over. David slumps down in his restraints, physically broken.   
  
“I…I’m sorry,” He shivers, still looking down.   
  
“I’m sure you are.” The Doctor scoffs and shakes his head. “That does not change what you did.” One hand grabs David’s chin, lifting his face to meet mere inches from Carter’s—eyes locked. “You’ve ruined my plans, David.” His eyes widen as he realizes mid-thought. “No…not ruined… _delayed_. You aren’t who I intended to strap to this chair tonight…” The other hand greedily reaches into his own pants, shuddering as he strokes himself under the cloth. “But I suppose you’ll do, for now.”   
  
Seeing this prideful little survivor, who thinks he’s so goddamn tough, being humbled…put in his place—it’s damn near impossible for the Doctor to contain himself. Right hand still pumping his throbbing cock, two sparking fingers from his left hand go into David’s warm, wet mouth. Carter shudders with pleasure at the thought…but it can be more than just a thought, why couldn’t it be? Feeling the light sensation of his captee trying to bite down, he tsks.  
  
“Behave now. I won’t hesitate to snap your damn neck.” Carter warns. David continues to sob as Carter’s cock slides into his mouth. Too pained to fight back, the brawler glances down, face heating from the sheer humiliation. Hours ago, he held all the power over someone and now he’s helpless to the Doctor’s every demand. A hand back under his chin, his eyes meet with those glowing, wide, white eyes. David relaxes his jaw and lets the man have his way with him. “Good boy,” Herman purrs, grinning down at the broken survivor.  
  
The brawler hates hearing the Doctor’s low voice praising him. It makes him feel a disgusting, humiliating twinge in the pit of his stomach. Hands move to the back of David’s head as the quick, deep thrusts build in pace. David’s involuntary moans and groans drive Carter wild as the vibrations reach his cock. Carter grins as David gags and coughs, still deep down his throat. The brawler’s muffled scream as a wave of electricity crackles down through his core causes the Doctor to cum. Some of it dribbles down David’s chin as his lips quiver.   
Just the sight of the beaten down brawler, with a tear and sweat-stained face, sitting defeated before him starts to get Herman worked up again. “Such a wonderful specimen…it’s a shame, truly. If you could only keep your hands and dick to yourself, we wouldn’t be in this situation, now would we, Mr. King?”   
  
“F…Fucker…” The brawler mutters weakly before another bloody cough causes him to whimper.   
  
“Patience,” He snickers with a twisted grin. “We’re getting to that.”   
  
David shakes his head, lips quivering. “I’d…rather die…”   
  
His pleas for death, his mangled body, and dejected demeanor…it’s too much. The Doctor is solidly erect again, despite having released nearly moments ago. David winces.   
  
“You don’t deserve that kind of mercy…” Carter sneers. “At least, not until I’m through with you.” The Doctor undoes the leather straps and metal feet clamps. One hand around the brawler’s throat, he lifts him out of the chair, bringing his eyes to meet his own before tossing him to the ground. Hitting the tiled floor with a thud, the brawler weakly tries to move away. Carter’s legs straddle David’s torso, one hand grabbing the already torn shirt and violently ripping it off of him in one piece. White eyes focused on his victim; a deep chuckles reverberates in the room. The rest of David’s clothes are also torn off and tossed aside. Sparking hands restrain the man’s bruised wrists as he’s turned onto his stomach. An open left hand strikes the brawler’s bare ass, and he shrieks as the skin singes and burns. The Doctor licks his lips as his hands are back on the man’s wrists. His knees pin down the back of David’s legs, the tip of his thick, throbbing cock just outside of his asshole.   
  
“N-No…please…” He croaks. Carter puts his hand on the back of David’s neck, cackling as he pins his throat to the cold, tiled floor. He leans forward, brings his mouth up to the brawler’s ear.  
  
“That didn’t stop _you_ …” Carter growls. “So why should it stop _me_?”   
  
“Get off of me…!” He shouts weakly.   
  
“Wrong answer,” Carter laughs cruelly, shoving his dripping wet cock halfway into David, who screeches and clenches his teeth. The brawler thrashes, twisting and bucking his torso with everything he can give, but without his arms or legs, it’s useless. “Still so feisty…I thought I’d broken you for sure.”   
  
“Fuckin’ bite me,” He hisses angrily under his breath.   
  
The Doctor chuckles, licking his lips. “Since you asked so politely,” David shrieks as the teeth of the man on top of him clamp down onto the right side of his neck—right on top of the bruise from the metal bat. The harder he fights, the harder Carter’s jaws sink into him. He whines and sobs hysterically as the biting and the slicking sound of sweaty skin slapping into him continues. The initial adrenaline from the hits to his body and his shattered arm finally begins to wear off, and any possibility of fighting back disappears with it. His left arm and the broken skin on his neck are now throbbing, burning.  
  
 _It wasn’t worth it…_ He tells himself. The brawler feels Carter thrusting his massive cock deeper, the sensation is overwhelming. He screams again, disgusted that he himself is becoming erect from the stimulation. Even more disgusted as Carter fondles him and begins to greedily pump his cock. His face pushed down to the floor, a shock ripples through his brain—more screaming as the thrusts and yanking continues.   
  
“Pathetic little worm,” Carter huffs between thrusts. “Tell me how it feels.”   
  
Tears start to flow again, feeling his pulse in his stomach. He clenches his eyes shut and shakes his head violently. Growling, Carter’s left hand grasps his victim’s temples, forcing his head to turn, looking behind him and up at the Doctor.   
  
“Is it _degrading_? Do you feel _worthless_? _USED?_! TELL ME, DAVID!” The Doctor shouts.  
  
The brawler doesn't want to give him the satisfaction. He bites his lip and scowls at his attacker, who just laughs. David’s silence is so much better than any verbal response he could have given.  
  
"That's what I thought," Carter sneers, beginning to pound faster. "Not so tough now, are you, _Mr. King_?" Using David’s wrists to brace himself as he uses the full force of his body and hips to push into him. Herman gives a panting groan as he cums again. A shuddering breath as he grins. Finally pulling out, he grabs the torn shirt from the floor, cleaning the fluids off of his dick before tossing the soiled cloth on top of David’s naked back. The survivor lays there in that spot on the floor as the Doctor dresses himself.  
  
Carter stands above David, rubbing his sparking hands together. The brawler tries to move away but as Herman grabs the survivor by the head, electricity crackles through him. A long, drawn out painful scream, then silence. Scorched, wide-open eyes as Carter turns David to look at him one final time. His distorted cackle echoes off of the walls as he stands over the man’s lifeless body.

  
David is dead.  
  


* * *

  
You’ve spent the past few hours getting some much-needed rest in his leather chair. As you awaken, his frock coat is draped over you tenderly. _He must’ve put this on me while I was asleep…_ Lifting it off of you and gently placing it on the desk, you glance around. _It’s much dustier in here than I remembered…_ Standing, you peek your head out of the door of the study. Just one, long hallway is in front of you. _I’ve…never seen it look like this before._

Figuring there’s no harm in looking around, you slowly stroll out and down the corridor. At the end of it, there’s a reception desk and several seats in the waiting area. Just beyond that is a set of tall, black, metal doors. _The doors to the institute are…closed?_ Your hand reaches out to the cold, metal doorknob and pulls back.

Outside the huge door is a gravel path that leads down a hill and towards a one-lane road, away from the building—at least, as far as you can tell. It’s nearly pitch-black. You shiver from the freezing air hitting your skin, and it takes you a moment to realize. _There’s no exit gate?!_ _There must be…a mistake._ Panicked, you rush back inside, back to his study. _Don’t freak out. Just…wait for him to get back, and I can ask then._  
  
  


  
After what feels like an hour later, you hear the approaching footsteps. You glance towards the door anticipating Carter’s return.

  
"Herman, I’m so glad you're ba-" Your jaw drops in horror as you see _him_. His once mostly pristine white, ruffled shirt is now stained a dark crimson. Some of the blood is still fresh. The metal Stick in his right hand is also still dripping, onto the floor, as he stands in the doorway staring towards you blankly.   
"David…won’t bother you again…” His voice is deep, almost monotone.  
“Herman…” You gasp, horrified. “What have you done….?!”   
"I took care of him. Taught him what happens when you fuck with other people's property."  
“I-I…. oh my god,” Your voice quakes as you realize.   
“He had to be made an example of…in case any of the others try anything _stupid_.” Carter scowls and glares at you. His eyes are cold, calculating, as if he’s staring right through your very soul as he approaches. “Everyone at that little _ember_ you call a campfire will know, without question…” You tremble as you see the specks of crimson on his face, as his bloodstained hand caresses your cheek. “That you’re _mine_.” 

  
For the first time, you feel true fear at the sight of Herman "The Doctor" Carter. Feeling the blood rush to your head, you collapse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, consider supporting me: ko-fi.com/melanieanne. Next chapter coming soon-ish!


	6. Limitless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You awaken to find yourself strapped down, and Carter, before he shows you his true nature, has quite a bit to explain to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had 7 chapters planned but I cut the 6th. The 6th was more plot and to break up the torture scenes, I might retcon it later if I have the inspiration to do so. 
> 
> This is the true ending to my series. I struggled for a long time with what direction I wanted to take it, but after a lot of soul-searching, I’m sticking with how I originally planned it.
> 
> If you read one chapter, the entire series or anywhere in between that, I absolutely love you all. Thanks for making my first series memorable.
> 
> Chapter Tags: Rape/Non-Con, Graphic Depictions of Violence, Emotional hurt/No Comfort, torture, finger sucking, blowjob, face fucking, rough sex, no lube, biting, blood, blood becomes lube, major injury, overstimulation, choking, emotional hurt, heartbreak, death, implied death, major character death, brutal murder

Heavy eyelids begin to lift. Ears ringing, head pounding as you bring your head up. You’re very aware of yourself—your breathing, your heartbeat. It’s cold—you can see your breath as your chest rises and falls. You hear mechanical parts shifting and whirring above you. Trying to stand, but you’re restrained by black leather straps across your wrists and metal clamps over your ankles. Giving a couple yanks, you begin to panic. Glancing around for any way to get out, or anyone who might be around. Above you, in the glass of the observation room, you see glowing, white eyes. You’re so sure it’s him.   
  
“Herman?!” You shout.   
  
A chuckle reverberates in the room, through the speaker system. “Screaming for me already, I see.”   
  
“Why am I…what’s going on?” The dark figure drops down from the room above, landing on its feet with a thud. That height from the observation room down to the main room is high enough to easily shatter a femur, yet he lands with no signs of damage. His bloodstained shirt clinging so perfectly to his tall, muscular frame as he approaches. It’s Carter alright. His hand caresses the side of your face, thumb rubbing your cheek as he grins.  
  
“Just as I promised… you’ll get to know why I chose you.” His voice seems deeper than usual. "I was never close to any of my test subjects, emotionally. It never made sense to be. They were merely strangers that I needed something from.... information, gratification. When the Entity brought me to its world, I thought it was the best thing that could happen to me. The sacrifices, at first, felt riveting. It was an endless buffet of bloodshed and yet...sacrifice, after sacrifice, after _sacrifice_ … the same faces, day in and day out… something was missing. I was growing unhappy. At least in the real world, I was able to fully enjoy each and every kill.   
  
“Our first encounter was no coincidence. It was fate. Being the newest addition to the Fog, you piqued more than just my curiosity. I realized, as I stood in front of the hook that night, that you… you were different. I could feel the energy from the real world still radiating off of you. It drew me to you. I decided I needed to explore it further, but in order for this to work, I needed you to trust me, so I let you leave through the hatch.”  
  
“Wait… so we _are_ in the real world? Right now?”   
  
Herman nods. “That’s correct. The more time I spent with you, the more of your energy I was able to draw and use it to strengthen my connection to the real world—MY world. You allowed me, after months of failure, to return to the Lery—the REAL Lery—not that cheap imitation the Entity created in an attempt to make me feel at home. Gifting you my old jacket passively drew energy from you, connecting us in a way. And David...”   
  
You bite your lip. Hearing that name brings back all of the sensations and emotions you felt when he attacked you.   
  
“When I successfully brought you here, he was so busy _desecrating, defiling_ what I was so meticulously building that he didn't notice, didn't realize he was no longer bound to the limitations set by the Entity. It's a pity that I had to kill that weasley little brawler. He did so much more for me than I could have hoped.... yes, that situation was quite beneficial for me, gave me the chance to demonstrate what I was....am capable of. The field test was successful. Now I'm limitless.... truly limitless.   
  
“You can never return to the Entity’s world…and you’re a liability to my cause in this world, so I hope you can understand why you must be…” His hand wraps around the center of his metal baseball bat, fingers nearly tapping on it in anticipation. “Terminated.”  
Your eyes widen as your heart beats in the pit of your stomach. "You don't have to do this, Herman."  
"You're correct, I don't have to...” His eyes meet with yours. “I want to. I've been looking forward to this for two long months."  
"You mean... you... never meant a single bit of it, not a single moment?" Your lips quiver as tears break past your desperate attempt to hold them back. "But... I thought..."  
"Would you like me to lie to you?” He asks, his fingers still tapping his weapon. “Would that help ease the pain?"  
"Yes," Your voice shakes. "Lie to me, Herman..."  
He sighs, looking you right in the eyes, expressionless. "I've loved you since the first moment I had you slung over my shoulder at the Entity's Lery. Giving you the hatch was the only way I could justify having sex with you so quickly after meeting you. I continued seeing you because I couldn't stand being away from you, I craved you. I gave you my coat as a gesture of love. I killed David because I wanted to hurt him for hurting you. These final moments will be quick and painless-”   
  
"STOP!" You scream. Hearing him saying all this just makes your heart ache even more. "Please, stop, I...." Tears stream down your face as you snivel. "I can't take any more." You feel like a complete idiot for believing Carter in the first place. The uncontrollable sobbing echoes in the massive room.   
  
His hand is stroking your hair. The sensation used to feel so comforting but now it's almost painful. You want to yell at him to stop, but you're desperate to recapture any happy feelings you felt before this moment. Like the first time he stroked your hair...in the basement of the cottage in the Red Forest. Or the way he held you in his arms after your first encounter…  
"Shh," He hushes. "We can, at least, have some fun, before it's all over..."  
  
Two sparking fingers slide into your mouth as he stares down at you, smirking. _He still has the ability to shock?_ It's enough to feel it, but it isn't painful. You moan lightly, closing your eyes as they continue to tear up, sucking on his warm fingertips. Hearing his grin as his speaks.   
"Yes, that's right. Be my whore," The sound of his pants unzipping causes you to shudder, skin crawling. "One last time."   
  
He holds his erect cock in front of you. Everything is screaming at you—to break out and run as far and fast as you can... but the restraints won't budge. You're stuck here.   
  
As your reluctant tongue flicks the tip of his head, you look up at him with sad, pouting eyes. You can feel his gaze, reveling in your newfound misery. Hand roughly grabbing the back of your head, he jerks you up and down along his cock. You can't help the gagging and crying as he does.   
  
His hands are around your throat now, as he violently thrusts his cock as deeply as he can into your mouth. Tears welling up from your gag reflex being hit repeatedly, involuntary moans and cries bringing him sadistic pleasure in every sound that rips from your vocal cords.   
  
As early as a month ago you felt so safe around him, thinking that he loved you. His touch was all you wanted, all you could think about, and now your life is in those same hands that held you, seemingly not wanting to let you go, at the end of your first trial at Lery’s, before you slipped away into the hatch.   
  
You feel your insides churn as you realize, as he continues. _It was the energy...consciously or not...he was just trying to get more of it out of me before I left. That's why..._ Your lips quiver and you shake your head, his cock is still being thrust into your throat. _Take me back, please just tell me this is a bad dream._ Even waking up to David on top of you would be better than this being real.   
  
Your thoughts are interrupted by the sensation of electricity crackling from his hand. You feel a small shock, and you give a muffled cry in surprise, feeling it lightly singe the skin on your neck.   
  
He finally relents, at least for the moment. You gasp and cough shakily, regaining your composure as much as you can before he grips your neck again, eyes staring with twisted glee.  
“Scream, as loud as you can.”  
“C-Carter!” You shout, tears streaming down your cheeks, you stutter the first syllable of his name as the jolt hits.  
“Louder,” He demands, as another wave of electricity ripples through your throat.   
  
“Carter, please...!” You trail off as his grip on your neck tightens and doesn't release for what feels like an eternity. Gasping as his hand is finally off of your throat. The bat is in his hand, and he smacks it into your chest, laughing.   
  
"HERMAN...!" His name being screamed from the deepest part of your lungs dissolves into a choking sob as he continues his assault. "PLEASE, STOP!"  
"You're damn cute when you scream," He cackles, striking you in the leg. "There's no one for miles. It's just you and me... so keep it coming."   
  
Adrenaline is coursing through you now. One of the leather straps snaps as you desperately thrash. You rush to try to undo the other but the back of Herman’s hand to your cheek surprises you into stopping. He tsks, sneering. "I didn't say you can leave." One hand tightly on the wrist of your freed hand and his gives you a jolt. "I won't be needing to punish you, will I?"  
You shake your head, biting back a whimper. Another hit, this time to your other leg.

After what feels like hours of him striking, prodding, and smashing his bat against your body, nearly every inch of you is burning, throbbing, or aching. You feel him undoing your restraints, but you fail to move, no matter how desperately you want to. He throws you to the ground, standing over you with a twisted grin.  
"Beg." He demands. “Beg for your life.”  
"Please, I want to live."  
"Like you _mean_ it."   
"H-Herman...please...don't… kill me..." _It's worth a shot._ The pain you’re in is immense, but after a moment you manage to get to your knees, head tilted up to look at him as you speak. "We're not… trapped in the Entity's world anymore, we can just leave this place… even… start a life together, a _normal_ life. You can change your last name and start over, with me. Please...I-I... I love you."  
He stands for a moment, as if in deep thought before he shakes his head and laughs. "Oh, you poor thing.” He laughs harder as he grabs his bat again, looking to you. “I’ve beaten you so damn hard that you don't know the meaning of that word anymore."

Quickly moving behind you, the center of the baseball bat crushes against your windpipe as he holds either end, dragging you across the floor, to the center of the room.  
  
Pinning you to the floor, he hastily tears off your clothes before shoving his pulsating cock into you. Your body's initial instinct is to tense up, which makes it so much worse. Screaming as you clench your fists, nearly choking as he thrusts violently into you. One elbow is in the middle of your back, holding you to the cold tile floor. The harder you try to fight back, the more force he puts on you.   
  
The strong smell of your own blood nearly causes you to vomit. You feel it slicking inside you, and as much as you hate the sensation, it brings the smallest amount of relief to the painful friction that caused it in the first place. Carter huffs through a grin.  
"Such a fragile little thing, can't even handle me." His condescending tone cuts through your mind, through your heart. You plead for him to stop, telling him how much it hurts, but he only cruelly thrusts harder in response. His teeth sink into the skin of your shoulder, and you shriek.  
  
 _The entire reason I’m in this situation is because of this man, no, this monster’s past…someone so inherently evil can’t possibly have the capacity to love..._ He uses one hand, fingers digging into the skin of your waist, the other hand roughly grabbing the side of your face as his hips buck with all of his force into you. _They can’t…_ The hand from your side reaches up into your hair and grasps it, tugging. _This…wasn't love…just lust… in a twisted attempt to return him home. I’m here for his sick enjoyment, his prey. That's all I am, and all I'll ever be…_

  
  
No longer strong enough, your eyes close and you let yourself drift, forever lost to the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, consider supporting me/commissioning me: https://ko-fi.com/melanieanne


End file.
